Gomora
Ultraman 80 Ultraman Powered Ultraman Max Ultraman Mebius Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Ultraman Zero Ultraman Ginga S |height = 40 meters (Powered) 65 meters (Max) 58 meters |weight = 20,000 tons (Powered) 55,000 tons (Max) 64,000 tons |firstepisode = The Prince of Monsters (parts 1 and 2) |lastepisode = Forgotten Past |numberofepisodes = 32 Film appearances - 8 Side Story appearances - 4}} is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the show's only 2-part episodes, 26 and 27, "The Prince of Monsters". He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring monsters in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman 80 - GomoraⅡ' Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman 80, He appeared in episode 22, "When the Planets Align, Something Will Happen" as GomoraⅡ. GomoraⅡ was another member of Gomora's race that had thrived Underground by feeding on underground heat for 30,000 years until it had been awoken by an ambush from the UNDA by orders of a paranoid Adjutant Ishijima. Once GomoraⅡ had awoken, it began to rampage, destroying the Base of Operations of Queen Iyrus and the Underground People and shrugging off the assaults by the UNDA upon finally reaching the Earth's surface. Hoping to save as many lives as he could, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80 and he appeared on the surface to confront GomoraⅡ himself. Despite the additional superpowers GomoraⅡ had to fight back against the Ultra with, 80 managed to fight through GomoraⅡ's attacks and finally managed to kill the monster with the Saxium Ray. 'Ultraman Powered' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added 'Rei's Gomora' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman X' Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' Gomora appears in the final episode of Ultra Fight, being awakened in the Monster Corpse Yard (Tsuburaya Productions Storage Facility) to fight the similarily awakened Woo, throughout which Baltan's laugh is constantly heard. After a fierce battle, Gomora disappears as Woo falls defeated. 'Redman' to be added 'The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army' to be added 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' EX Gomora is a powered up variation of the original Gomora. He first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." and the 13th and final episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, entitled "Planet Escape." 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Rei's Gomora' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ultra Galaxy War' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added Reionic Burst Gomora is a berserk mode that Gomora enters when Reimon becomes enraged and goes into Burst Mode. He first appeared in the 3rd episode of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "Great Frenzy! Reionic Burst." 'Rei's Gomora' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *In the Japanese toku show, "Yuugen Jikkou Sisters Shushutorian", while not appearing as himself, A suit of Gomora (along with Garamon, Eleking, Booska, and Dada) are brought to life by Alien Baltan to battle against the titular sisters in a Special Crossover episode featuring the characters of Ultraman. *Gomora was a participant in the Japanese Game Show, "Takeshi's Castle" in the special "Monster" themed episode. He participates in the segments: The Great Wall, Slip Way, Sumo Rings, Boulder Dash, and Showdown. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he only appears in the Boulder Dash segment and is called "The Monster under the Bed." *In the New Year's Eve 2011 Special episode of the Japanese Variety Show "No Laughing Airpoirt," Gomora appeared as a guest obstacle towards the final portion of the stage. Weapons and Abilities Universally * to be added Super Gomora * to be added GomoraⅡ *''to be added'' EX Gomora * to be added Reinoic Burst Gomora *''to be added'' Behind the scenes * to be added Notes *Ultra Fight's Gomora suit was a completely new suit, unlike other suits featured in the series. This Gomora suit had a more cartoonish head design, complete with humorously enlarged teeth and the lack of a fifth digit on its hands. This was also the first Gomora suit to introduce green to the Gomora color pallet, being splashed onto the back of the suit and the front chest area. Gallery Gomora ultraman 2.png References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Redman Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman Powered Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Other Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters